thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Faux
Run kids, RUN! This is owned by a SALMON! Info Name: Francis Faux (nicknamed Napoleon) Gender: Male District: 3 Age: 18 Weapon: Cutlass, Crossbow, Axe Appearance: Francis is short for an 18 year old, standing a mere 5'4". He's hefty for his heighth, weighing an impressive 150 pounds. He has green eyes and neat light brown hair and a look of authority and discipline present at all time. Strengths/skills: An excellent leader, skilled with preferred weapons, very intelligent. Weakness(es): Short temper, tall places. Personality: Francis is normally a commanding, loud man. He likes to shout and give orders, but is normally right to do so. He's very intelligent and an able leader, and is great at making the best decision for those who follow him. He's strict, but kind, to his allies and friends, and is very social, wanting to know each of them inside and out. Francis has a love of dueling, and won't back down from a challenge at his spot, making him very stubborn and prideful. He has a very short temper and can explode if anyone mentions his heighth or calls him Napoleon. Other than that, Francis is a leader who values order over chaos and will try his hardest to make his alliance the most propserous in the whole games. Backstory/History: Born in District 3 with a mother and father, Napoleon was raised mostly by his mother, who was an ex-peacekeeper. At 5 years of age, he gained a brother named Finland. Afraid his brother would be picked on for a ridiculious name, he called him "Finn" for short, a name considered much more normal. At age 8 his parents split up. His father took Finn to District 10 while his mother kept Francis in Distirct 3. Raised by his normally strict and orderly mother, Francis began to adopt her style, and soon became a living clone of his mom. For odd reasons he stopped growing, and was stuck at a measly 5'4". His peers soon towered over him and often made fun of him, calling him degrading names. The one that stuck the most was Napoleon, and soon, Francis developed the Napoleon-Complex, where he decided he must "lead" the bigger people. Many didn't listen to him and were unafraid of his size, and finally having enough, Francis struck out and attacked someone. Punished severely by his mother for attacking without command by a superior, Francis grew bitter with his life and wanted some way to make it better. "Glory of the Games." soon began to grow deep in his thoughts. "If I could win the Hunger Games, maybe I'd get the respect I deserve." Francis thought to himself. "I could lead the greatest alliance in the history of the games. No one would ever dare question my authority again." ' He began to ask his mother for help, trying to find assistance in the one thing he lacked... a suitable combat skill to prove his leading role physically in case they took his words for granted.' "You'd love a sword. Slashing or stabbing and normally light, you can duel to your hearts content." And so, his mother trained Francis in the arts of sword fighting. The day came when he was 18, and was time for him to get the respect he deserved. "You're basically a career now, just under my tutorship. Represent our district well, and lead your friends to victory." His mother said to him on reaping day. Francis, now motivated beyond belief, didn't think for a second before he volunteered. He was ready to prove himself that he was the best, and that his size wouldn't ruin his dreams. Token: A medal Height: 5'4" Fears: Being a poor leader Alliance: He'd love to lead the Anti-Careers. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 3 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer